Bittersweet
by SereneMelodies
Summary: There seems to be a problem at HOMRA: people can't seem to sleep, even when their King manages to do so easily. Suoh Mikoto takes it on himself to help a certain brat...Totsuka & Suoh & Yata & Fushimi. CHANGED TO THREE-SHOT. Yaoi. Almost PWP.
1. Sweetness

**Author's Note: **My lovely friend Tess-chan (aka fangirlingprobs) requested a Mikototsuka fluff-smut, so here I am! I'm not entirely sure on the characterizations and stuff, but hopefully I'm not too far off the mark.

And also because I love Fushimi/Yata, this will be a two-shot filled with all kinds of good stuff :D

**Warning: **I think it is AU. I might stray (a lot) from the original plot…Oh well! Enjoy~

* * *

**Bittersweet**

_Part One: Sweetness comes first…_

* * *

No one would believe that the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, was being sent out to run errands. Yet here he was anyway, strolling in the streets at an ungodly hour. It was a quiet night, the moon casting a glow that even the artificial lights of the streetlamps couldn't dispel. Stars shone brightly above his head, twinkling.

He was damned tired.

If it wasn't for Anna, he would be at their headquarters, having a nice smoke with something to drink from Kusanagi's bar before heading to bed. But, even though he would never admit it, he couldn't say no to the little girl. She had asked him to buy some sleep-inducing medicine because she couldn't go to sleep; and while he was concerned about a kid taking that kind of stuff, he didn't argue. He knew she was an intelligent girl and trusted her to take care of herself. In all honesty, she couldn't possibly have stayed so long with them if she couldn't.

Speaking of which, it seemed like Anna wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping. A certain annoying brat seemed to be extremely tired all the time lately, dark circles underlining exhausted eyes. It was like he was working himself more than ever in an attempt to exhaust himself into sleeping. If he kept it up, he would probably just collapse somewhere…

Suoh sighed heavily, taking out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth, not lighting it due to the store's policies but wishing he could.

It wasn't supposed to be his problem, his duty, to take care of everyone but…well, he supposed it was. If that was the case, then Anna could share with the brat or something.

"I need something that'll help make someone go to sleep," he said in his usual gruff manner to the weary-looking pharmacist, who merely nodded and handed him a small bottle.

"It's interesting because someone asked for the same thing just seconds before," the lady half-mumbled, half-addressed him. He shrugged, paid for it, and walked out of the store. And he probably wouldn't have given it another thought if he didn't hear the last remnants of a sound, one unmistakable to his ears. His eyes narrowed.

The sound of a skateboard on a sidewalk. Were all the members of HOMRA having sleep problems or something?

He walked slowly back to their HQ, opening the door quietly and letting himself in, only to be hit by an overwhelming smell of lemon and honey.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular, since the bar area was empty. But, as he expected, Anna appeared in front of him soon enough and simply looked at him with her reddish violet eyes.

"You can't sleep tonight either?" he asked.

She shook her head, lips thinning into a line.

"Well, here you go-"

"Is that you, Yata? Thank you so much. I'll pay you back for the medicine right away-"

Amber eyes widened to meet equally surprised brown eyes as Totsuka seemed to materialize right in front of him.

"King…" Totsuka murmured, taking a wary step back. He said cheerfully but with only half the energy that he used to speak with, "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting you…"

"Just share the medicine you two and just _go to sleep_," the Red King muttered. "You guys all have some issues."

"You're lucky you don't have problems sleeping, King," Totsuka replied, when suddenly he seemed to crumple to the ground as though his legs just gave way, the loud thump resonating in the nearly silent bar. Every muscle in Suoh's body tensed, frozen, eyes widening even more than before. Instead of trying to get up, though, Totsuka stretched out on the floor. "Oww…"

"Oi…" Suoh raised an eyebrow, his face not giving away the concern that he was really feeling at the shock of seeing him collapse.

"I seem to have lost my strength," Totsuka smiled brightly, the bags under his eyes worse than ever. "For some reason, sleep medicine doesn't work too well, but maybe I'll give it another try tonight."

"Why do you think you can't sleep?" Suoh asked, reaching down and picking up the weak male, bridal style. His left arm held on to slim, quivering legs as his right wrapped around Totsuka's shoulders. Had he lost more weight? Tch, why couldn't he take better care of himself?

"King!"

"It didn't look like you could stand," he said matter-of-factly. "Have you both been trying to drink lemon tea with honey, is that what it is…"

Anna nodded. She popped open the bottle and used its lid to drink some, placing it on to the counter before going to her room without a single word.

Totsuka looked up at him, biting his lip. "King, you can set me down-"

"And you'd fall back to the ground."

"That's not…true…"

With that, he ignored the protests and carried Totsuka to his dimly lit room, setting him on the bed not-so-graciously, but the brunette didn't seem to mind much.

"Your bed is tiny," Suoh said, sitting down on the side and pulling the blankets more snugly against Totsuka's lithe form. "Well, go to sleep now."

Totsuka chuckled softly. "King, I can't do that just because you tell me to. Plus, you left the medicine downstairs-"

"You said the medicine doesn't work."

Silence.

In an uncharacteristic gesture of affection (or something like that), the Red King patted Totsuka on the head, calmly stroking the light brown hair with fingers that felt a little too calloused to be gentle. He knew he had destructive power, a level of strength that no other person in HOMRA could reach even if they tried and he didn't. Yet wasn't it Totsuka who was the weakest but had the most influence in their group anyway? The brat had a power that wasn't quite describable.

And if he had to be honest, maybe he had a soft spot for the idiot.

Hm…

That kind of thought should have struck him as strange and yet it didn't. What did that mean? Having a soft spot…

"…King?" The kind voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why do you think you can't sleep?" he repeated his earlier question quietly.

"…You're probably going to laugh."

"If you say it like that, then yeah, probably."

Totsuka sighed, smiling faintly. "Lately I really haven't been able to sleep but for the most part, when I don't fall asleep deeply, I have certain dreams…and I want to avoid them. They're not the kind of dreams I want to have, so I tried taking sleep medicine, but that doesn't allow me to sleep properly either…I want dreamless sleep…"

He sat up, startling Suoh somewhat as he found they were staring eye to eye again.

"I've been having dreams of you, King."

[~ * ~]

Totsuka saw the amber orbs flash with some sort of emotion before his king immediately hid it. The brunette sighed inwardly, a wry expression on his face as he tried not to look at the subject of his dreams. He couldn't believe he'd managed to say it like he was talking about the weather, when it jumbled up all his thoughts and feelings in his mind.

His king was beautiful. And not in the way that a girl or a flower was beautiful. Rugged, powerful, emanating a strong vibe even without showing the red aura…Totsuka was helplessly attracted to the fire, as a moth is to a flame. He wanted to be his king's shadow and remain forever by his side…

But more than that, he wanted to be the one to give his king solace from the loneliness, the nightmares. He would give up everything for his king. He loved Suoh Mikoto, and not just for his powers as a king but because of who he was. Even if he didn't have the power he did now, even if he was a normal person, Totsuka would still love him unconditionally.

These kinds of feelings were intimidating, frightening, in their scale. He'd never thought he'd find someone that he would love to this extent.

"What kind of dreams?" The voice was gravelly and Totsuka had to fight the urge to shiver.

"Would you even want to hear it?"

"I'm asking you, aren't I?"

Instead of responding, Totsuka decided to just lean in the extra few inches and kissed Suoh on the lips, innocently, in a dry and very chaste manner. Those lips, though, were surprisingly soft and warm, almost inviting. His mind went completely blank for the second or so that their lips met until he yanked himself away.

And Suoh flared up. Literally. A red, angry aura enveloped the man as the amber orbs looked at him with an emotion that he hid again.

"Sorry," Totsuka said nonchalantly as he usually did, actions betraying his words as he yanked the sheet over his head. "If that was any indication, I was having dreams like that…just much worse…"

"About me?"

It was rare for him to blush, but Totsuka found his face turning hotter than he'd ever felt it before.

"Yeah. That's why I couldn't sleep…"

"You acted pretty normal around me."

"It takes a lot of energy to do that but I managed," Totsuka muttered. "The more I spent time with you, the more I realized I wanted to be with you. I know I don't fight and I'm not capable of a lot of the things the other HOMRA members are but that's why I became your vassal, right? I found myself…I found myself falling for you, King. I have fallen. I like you and not the way your vassal should."

Silence.

Total, absolute silence.

"Well, now that I've got that off my chest, I feel much better," Totsuka said cheerfully, deciding to move on from the awkward situation with as much grace as he could muster. "Good night, King-"

"Don't fuck around with me, brat." The deep baritone voice spoke directly into his ear but to Totsuka's surprise, there wasn't a hint of anger or irritation. In fact, it was almost playful, though a voice like that could never really sound that way. "You don't just say that kind of thing and brush it off."

"It would have just been better for you to forget about what I just said-"

He found himself silenced by a kiss. It was nothing like what they had done a few moments ago. This kiss was as passionate as the color red, Suoh skillfully parting Totsuka's lips with his own, tongue mating with his, dancing, stroking, licking. His king didn't merely kiss, he _devoured. _Totsuka's eyes fluttered shut as he realized it was completely out of his control. The kiss was hard enough to bruise, to leave his lips swollen and glistening by the time Totsuka shoved Suoh away to take a breath. A vicious but tender kiss, perhaps just like the king himself.

"Why did you do that, King?" Totsuka barely managed to say.

Suoh shrugged and Totsuka sighed, his fingers tracing his lips, the spicy taste of his king lingering in his mouth.

"The saying 'if you play with fire, you'll get burned' is said for a reason."

"So you were just teaching me a lesson, huh…" Totsuka murmured, smiling softly but humorlessly. "I got it, King. I know."

"That's not it."

Totsuka looked up to see the eyes yet again filled with the emotion that he couldn't understand but this time, the King did nothing to hide it.

"I don't know the first thing about love or liking anyone but…"

And Totsuka found himself being kissed again, equally ravished as before but this time the kiss was gentler, as though the King sought to explore more than feast. Rough but kind hands cupped his cheeks and Totsuka's arms naturally went around the King's broad back. Even when their lips drew apart, they themselves didn't.

"…but I can definitely make you fall asleep," the king whispered into his ear with a low chuckle and Totsuka shuddered at the way his words seemed to skate over his sensitive skin.

"That's not funny, King…"

"Say my name, brat," Suoh said almost fondly, fingers undoing the buttons of Totsuka's shirt and leaving him vulnerable to the gaze hot enough to burn him physically. The king's own shirt was gone within a matter of seconds, having yanked off the white v-neck.

"Wait…"

"Don't tell me you're scared _now._"

"I'm not scared but…why are you doing this?" Totsuka asked honestly. "You know how I feel but it's not like you're obligated to do anything about it-"

Every thought flew out of his head as Suoh licked at the shell of his ear, warm hands trailing their way down his bare chest, fingers tracing every part of his skin.

"Mikoto," he breathed, gaze unfocused as he stared up at the ceiling, not even realizing that he'd actually said his king's name out loud.

"Mmm…" Suoh groaned, the sound the same as always but _feeling_ so different now, vibrating across the sensitive skin right behind his ear. "Exactly…"

It was as though flames licked across wherever the Red King touched, caressed, stroked.

_Pinch._

"Nnnghhhh!" Totsuka choked out, stunned by the sensation. Suoh smirked, teasing and flicking the rosy nipple with his fingernail, torturing the peaked area.

"Does it really feel that good?" The king's voice was just a rumble now, a sound more felt than heard. "It's just my hands…"

And those hands continued to embarrass Totsuka, eliciting so many different sounds from him that he couldn't stop blushing. He was usually the calm one, the one who gave – rather, dared to give – his king orders. He talked about dinner, talked about power, somehow managed to be the mother-like figure in HOMRA. Yet here he was, as mortified as Yata when he gets close to women.

The worst (or was it the best) part was that it wasn't just his hands but his _tongue_ that was wreaking havoc on Totsuka's ability to think or do anything other than writhe in pleasure.

But Totsuka refused to be dormant in this power struggle, even if it was a hopeless case. He knew that his king could overpower him easily, yet he didn't care.

Within a matter of seconds, neither of them had any clothes on. Hot, dewy skin met, caressed, excited.

"Wait," Totsuka breathed. "Wait, Mikoto…"

"What." The growl hardly phrased a question. "You embarrassed?"

"Well, I think anyone would be in this situation," Totsuka tried to say calmly, though he was breathless and really rather flustered. "Let me…"

He managed to fight his king long enough to end up in his lap, staring into the amber eyes now that they were face to face.

"I want to…be on top…" Totsuka smiled, struggling to hide his inward mortification when-

Oh, was that a blush on his king's face? The fiery, powerful male always seemed so, well, _on top of things_, that Totsuka could never have imagined something like this happening between the two of them.

"You can't."

"No, I mean…" Totsuka struggled to say the right words. "I just want…to set the pace."

Suoh blinked, comprehension visibly dawning over his features. "Ah."

"Is that okay?"

"You have lube?"

The off-topic question threw him totally off guard and Totsuka could only laugh a little in disbelief. "I don't carry that kind of stuff around. I'm not that hopeful-"

"It'll hurt."

"Is that your way of saying you care?" Totsuka teased and his king merely shrugged, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lotion at his desk.

"You said you didn't have lube."

"That's not lube, is it…?" Totsuka really hadn't thought that one could use something as _common_ as hand lotion for this kind of thing, but maybe he was just overanalyzing…?

But it looked like his king knew what he was doing. Did that mean he was used to this kind of thing?

"No."

Totsuka blinked.

"No, I've never done this with another guy. You spoke out loud."

"King-"

_Squelch._

"Nnnghhh!" The sudden finger that thrust inside made Totsuka fling his head back, startling him and making him feel hopelessly _good._ Strangely, he wondered how much lotion had his king used.

His arms locked around Suoh's shoulders and he leaned into kiss his king as deeply, with as emotion as he possibly could, tangling their tongues with wet sounds that echoed in his little bedroom.

"You taste…delicious, King- Mikoto," Totsuka amended, still having trouble breaking his habit. He was rendered speechless again as another finger entered him, his spine curving with the pleasure. And, just like that, Suoh began feasting on his nipples, on every square inch of visible skin he could access, leaving marks all over his pale body.

A third finger plunged inside.

"Ahh…" Totsuka winced.

"I want to hurt you as little as possible," Suoh murmured at his ear, his tongue delving in every crevice, every hollow. "That's all that drives me. I don't give a damn if hand cream is supposed to be used or not if it'll help you adjust to my size."

"How…egotistical…" Totsuka gasped out as the clever fingers twisted, reaching more and more deeply until-

"Mikoto!" he screamed. Literally screamed, as stars covered his vision.

"Found it." The voice was smug, and Totsuka would have chuckled if he could have. But he was immobilized by, numb with, pleasure.

And those fingers kept thrusting, abusing that sweet spot inside him. Every bit of his skin was sensitized but it wasn't as though Suoh stopped assaulting his senses with his talented mouth.

"Take the cream and cover me with it too."

Totsuka barely managed to squirt the contents of the bottle on to his king's incredibly large- er, hot erection before he came, splattering both of their chests with his cum.

"You came."

"Well, I am doing this with someone I love after all," Totsuka said wryly, when his king began to enter him without warning. "M-Mikoto…?"

"You'll cum again."

"Wait," Totsuka panicked as his king slowly thrust upwards. He settled both his hands on Suoh's shoulders and murmured, "Just…help me. I'll do it."

"Tch." Suoh's cheeks were tinged with red. "Fine."

Impossibly gentle and warm hands massaged his thighs as he struggled to literally _sit _on his king's much-too-large arousal. The flared head finally passed through the tight ring of muscle and Totsuka's eyes unwillingly filled with tears at the uncomfortable, rather painful feeling, though the lotion certainly helped. He fought his own body's resistance until he was able to sit fully down, taking all of his king at once.

Oh, dear.

"You okay?"

Totsuka couldn't speak, too full of his king to be able to produce any coherent thought. They stayed that way for a while, and he wondered how much patience Suoh had to have in order to stay as still as he was.

Soon enough, Suoh's fiery hands began moving around, stroking with tenderness up his spine, blazing across his skin. "Can you move?"

"I think…"

Totsuka lifted himself and plunged downwards, only to gasp out in pleasure at the deep thrust. At that, even his king let out a moan.

"Damn, you're tight, brat. Tight, hot…Ride me. As hard as you can."

Totsuka's eyes widened, not just at the carnal command but because his king had chosen that moment to also stroke his momentarily neglected erection. He arched and moved faster, tears and cum leaking out of him. The thrusts were wet, getting easier and easier as they both sped up their rhythm.

"Mikoto!" That voice, that high-pitched, lost-in-pleasure voice, couldn't possibly be his! "Mikoto…"

"_Tatara._"

At the sound of his name, at the final, deep thrust, Totsuka lost his control, groaning as he came hard, his cum thick and white against his king's sun-kissed chest.

"Mikoto…"

The last thing he remembered was a gentle kiss to his forehead, a warm embrace, before he passed out in sheer exhaustion.

[~ * ~]

Suoh supposed this was love, or something. He took the box of tissues and proceeded to clean the two of them up, unable to stop himself from smiling a bit at the calm expression on his lover's face. His lover, huh. More like his brat. But that sounded weird. So, yes, he supposed the brat was his lover.

He wiped away all the cum on his own chest – really, the brat had built up quite a bit of _desire_ – and his own cum that was now leaking out of the brat's puckered hole. He took a strange, sadistic pleasure in seeing Totsuka marked in this way.

See, he'd made Totsuka fall asleep. But, damn, maybe this was a bit too much of a beastly way to go about things.

He got back into bed with the brat, pulling the blankets over the two of them, spooning the slender figure from behind. The scent of honey and lemon still lingered in Totsuka's hair and Suoh inhaled softly.

Mehh. He wasn't too good with whatever they called love. But if it was with this guy…

He supposed he didn't care too much. Sure, the morning might bring some complications with the rest of HOMRA, though it was really up to the brat how he wanted their relationship to be like.

With that, he followed Totsuka into the land of dreams.

[~ * ~]

He shouldn't have listened. He shouldn't have stayed. He shouldn't have…shouldn't have…shouldn't have…

He shouldn't have fallen in love with Suoh Mikoto. He should never, ever have fallen in love with the king, his savior. Not if it meant he'd have to endure this much pain, this much desolation. And what was even worse was that he had gotten so close to Totsuka-san.

Tears burned down Yata's cheeks as he took one last glance at the two males on the bed, comfortably intertwined and peacefully sleeping, before slinking away.

He was a disgusting person. Why had he stayed to witness them making love?

He fought the urge to hurl. His eyes refused to ease up on the tears that continued to drip, continued to blur his vision to the point that he ended up blindly walking out of HOMRA's headquarters, only to crash into someone. A familiar scent enveloped him as arms wrapped around him, almost punishing him with an incredibly rough grip.

"Let go, bastard!"

"Misaki…"

_End._

* * *

**Author's Note: **A cliffhanger! :O I'm sorry XD The first part is really only intended to be Mikototsuka so, I didn't really want to keep going with this until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me how you thought of it *blushes*


	2. Memories

**Author's Note: **So I originally intended for Bittersweet to be two parts. And then I got a very cute and heartwarming (or is it heartbreaking meh) ask from an anon on Tumblr and I thought GREAT this can fit into my twoshot, which I have now changed into a threeshot!

They asked: can you do miyata, with yata wearing dog ears and tail and mikoto wearing cat ears and tail and they're play fighting? please! Oh and can they have cuddles in it too?

So, without further ado, here's part 2!

**Warning: **I don't actually know a whole lot about how Mikoto's powers work, so it might be totally off. Sorry! I think I pretty much made it up, other than the fact that he's a "fire user"? eeep ;w;

* * *

_Part 2 – Then there are memories…_

* * *

"Let go, bastard!"

"Misaki…"

"You don't understand anything, Saru!" Yata yelled, jerking himself away from the arms that enveloped him into a gentle warmth he didn't want to feel. This wasn't the person his heart wanted, not the person that he loved. He didn't want pity, didn't want compassion, didn't want…couldn't want…shouldn't want…

"Let _go_!"

A hard shove pushed Yata himself back as much as it forced the other male to let go.

Fushimi Saruhiko, now of Scepter4, looked at him with skepticism, eyebrow raised. His glasses glinted in the moonlight and a smirk danced around his lips, his tongue flicking out like a snake ready to devour its prey. "You're crying. I understand enough. Don't you know that I know you the best? We've always been so close, Misaki~ I know you're in pain. Don't you want relief?"

"No, I'm…fine…Stop bothering me…"

Tears continued to fall, betraying his words. Yata's eyes widened at the ache that he continued to feel.

Why did it hurt so much?

Why…

"Stop fighting me. Let me comfort you…Mi…sa…ki…"

[~ * ~]

**A couple months before…**

"Mikoto-san!" Yata snickered gleefully. "Look at what Anna got you!"

The shocked expression on the Red King's face was priceless as he stared at the cat ears and tail. If looks could kill-

Well he could, technically, just burn it all up if he wanted to.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yata blurted, holding out a hand to stop him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amber eyes flicked from the furry items to the smaller male's face and back, gaze so intense that no one could mistake his intent, least of Yata, his most devoted follower. Suoh didn't look very happy. Not at all.

"She went with Kusanagi-san to the amusement park near here and got you a present because you couldn't go. Or rather, that you didn't want to go. You're going to hurt her feelings if you don't wear them," Yata laughed, sticking the cat ears on to the fiery head of hair. The white kitty ears made the stern-looking king seem years younger. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest as he tried to act normal around his king.

For some reason lately, it had been difficult for him to treat the Red King the way he usually did. His pulse beat so much harder, so much faster in his presence. It even got hard for him to breathe at times and that was strange. It was as though his body reacted in a certain way only around Suoh Mikoto.

That reason…

He turned red. Well, he knew it now.

He had confided in Anna, of all people, because she would keep a secret the best, told her all of his strange symptoms. After all, he didn't know if he was just feeling sick. Feeling feverish might just be some sort of illness, right? But she'd told him he liked his king. And not just in a respectful way.

In a loving way.

She hadn't been appalled, not half as much as he was anyway. He had repeated over and over again that he couldn't possibly like guys, couldn't _possibly _be gay. He'd protested, but Anna had reminded him that he couldn't talk to girls at all and so maybe this was an outlet for his emotions.

It _would_ happen to him that a little girl would have more sense than him.

And it wasn't like she was wrong…

He was utterly devoted to his king. And sometimes thought of him in ways he shouldn't.

Yata shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It fits you so well, Mikoto-san-"

"And you too."

He felt something being placed on his own head and he flailed, taken aback. "What is this-"

Suoh chuckled, a deep bass rumble, as he nodded at the other tall male and said to Yata, "I suppose you're a dog then?"

Yata turned around, only to see Kusanagi smiling. "It's only right that if Mikoto gets one, you get one too. Don't think you can get out of this one."

"Anna didn't tell me about this-"

"You're cute…" Anna poked her head out from behind Kusanagi's tall figure, lips quirking upwards. "…Keep it on."

"You guys…!" Yata growled and Anna giggled.

"Let's go!" she said, laughing as the tallest male picked her up and ran for it, slamming the door behind him. Yata barely managed to stop himself from running straight into the door, when Suoh suddenly swiped at him with a gentle flame. Yata blinked.

Oh shit.

They were all alone.

His heart leapt to his throat. "W-What are you doing, Mikoto-san?"

His king was now in the middle of attaching the tail to his rear end. Yata's face colored. That sight was going to stay burned on to his memory for the rest of his life. His king was…his king was…

_Sexy._ _Cute. _

"I'm bored. You're a dog. I'm a cat. Might as well fight you."

"What the heck does that even mean?" Yata murmured, only seconds before another flame flicked out at him and he flipped over backwards, dodging it. "Wait, Mikoto-san, you're serious?!"

"I'm bored. How many times do I have to tell you that?" A smirk graced the king's face as his eyes lit up in amusement. "You _can_ handle real flames, right?"

"You're acting like a child, Mikoto-san-"

The laughter was husky and genuine, one that people probably could never expect from someone that looked as serious as Suoh did. Yata shivered, the sound skating over his skin and causing goosebumps to rise all over his skin. He felt bothered, flustered, hot in places he shouldn't.

"Give me a break, I'm still young," he said, yet another brilliantly red flame flashing before Yata's eyes. "Don't go easy on me."

"If you're serious…then I won't lose!" Yata grinned, launching himself at the at-least-six-feet-tall man with all he had, when he saw the white, furry ear twitch a little. Distracted, he stopped mid-motion and…

Well, damn.

A king shouldn't look so adorable-

"Ow," Yata winced at feeling Suoh's flame singe his (real, not puppy) ear a little, barely managing to escape this time. The king was actually using _real fire_! Most of the time, the king used the flame that everyone in HOMRA used, a flame that would only hurt enemies, not allies or friends. But as the Red King, Suoh had control over multiple types of flames.

And this one hurt. Not that much, but still.

"Why are you spacing out?" Suoh's eyebrow arched haughtily. "It doesn't matter if I'm your king right now. Give me all you've got."

"It's hard for me to fight when I'm not mad at you," Yata lied quickly. In all honesty, it didn't make a difference. It was simply hard for him to actually try and beat Suoh up.

"Then you want me to make you mad?" The muscle under the amber eye twitched. "I don't remember you being this calm about anything before."

Yata spluttered, "Why do you want to fight me so badly?"

Suoh shrugged. "We haven't really spent much time together, I suppose."

With that, Yata was tackled to the ground. He barely managed to send a kick in his king's way before he was lying flat against the ground, face peering up at Suoh's amber eyes which flashed.

"You're disappointing me," Suoh smirked.

Mikoto swiped up at him with a hand but couldn't really do anything as the larger male pinned him to the floor.

"Meow," Suoh made the sound randomly, a cute mewling sound that was unimaginable. Yata's heart leapt to his throat and he bit down hard on his bottom lip. His mind went blank as he squirmed, trying to break free from the Suoh's grasp.

"M-M-Mikoto-san?"

"Your turn."

"W-Woof," he said automatically, following his king's orders in a reflexive manner.

"You idiot. You really did what I just said to do?"

"Mikoto-san, are you drunk?" Yata laughed uncomfortably, feeling his face flush. "I always do as you ask, remember?"

"Maybe…I'm getting a little tired actually…"

And just like that he curled up against Yata's small form so that they were stretched out on the ground together. A heavy arm draped against his slender waist as he was surrounded by the king's intense warmth.

Just _what_ was going on?

It was getting hard to breathe, Suoh's scent washing over Yata, his power, his strength radiating from him. Usually the king was a man that went at his own slow and steady pace. But today, he was all over the place.

"M-Mikoto-san?"

"I'm not that great a king, you know. You guys just all follow me for some reason."

At that, Yata smiled. "That's the sign of a good king."

"Is that so…"

Within a matter of seconds, though, the arm holding him prisoner slacked as the king fell asleep. Yata turned around a little to see the amber eyes closed, the bright red locks of hair slipping against his cheek.

And they fell asleep that way, in each other's arms until Kusanagi and Anna came back, only to snap a picture and grin to themselves…

[~ * ~]

**To the present…**

Yata had never had the courage to confess. It was too embarrassing.

Now he had to pay the price for his cowardice.

"Come with me," Fushimi demanded, his iron grip refusing to let Yata go.

"Why can't you just…stop…_Saru…_"

But Yata didn't have the strength to break away again, and he let Fushimi take him wherever.

It didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Stay tuned for Part 3!


End file.
